1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an ink cartridge suitable for an ink jet printer, and particularly to an ink cartridge having an air inlet part with a ventilate screw on a cover body thereof, thereby can efficiently supply ink to an ink delivery needle and avoid leaking during transportation, storage, or operation.
2. The Prior Art
In the conventional ink jet printer, the ink is loaded in an ink cartridge for supplying the ink to an ink delivery needle of the ink jet printer due to print paper. Referring to FIG. 1, the ink cartridge generally comprises an ink tank having an ink tank body 1a or a plurality of ink tank bodies for loading different color ink, wherein the ink tank body 1a is sealed with a cover body 2a thereon. The cover body 2a has an ink charging inlet 20a and an ambient air vent 21a and a sealing film 22a is attached on a top surface of the cover body 2a so as to seal the ambient air vent 21a. The tank body 1a has a bottom surface disposed with an ink outlet part 10a, and an accommodated chamber thereof positioned with an ink porous member 3a therein. Furthermore, firstly to remove the sealing film 22a, then to mount the ink cartridge into the ink jet printer, and the ink in fluid communication through the ink outlet part 10a of the ink tank body 1a to the ink delivery needle of the ink jet printer.
In the conventional ink cartridge, the top surface of the cover body 2a is formed with a circuitous channel 23a (shown in FIG. 2) that is extended with a long distance channel due to the ambient air vent 21a for ventilation. Additionally, the ink tank must be ventilated in order to equalize pressure differences for the printer to work properly, however, the ventilation of the ink cartridge often results in some of the ink evaporating during use, especially if the ink cartridge is used infrequently. Furthermore, some cases of the user from carelessly failing to remove the sealing film 22a from the cover body 2a before it is mounted on the ink delivery needle are mostly occurred.
Therefore, the conventional ink cartridge has some disadvantages what follows:
1. The cover body 2a has a complex top surface due to the circuitous channel 23a. 
2. The ink in the ink cartridge is evaporated easily due to the ambient air vent 21a. 
3. The users often failed to remove the sealing film 22a from the cover body 2a before it is mounted on the ink delivery needle due to no wrong prevention mechanism.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an ink cartridge which can provide an air inlet part with a ventilate screw on a cover body thereof for ventilation, whereby the ink in an ink tank can be efficiently flowed out through an ink outlet part to an ink delivery needle of the ink jet printer.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide an ink cartridge having a wrong prevention mechanism for avoiding forgetting to remove a sealing film on the cover body before the ink cartridge is mounted into the ink jet printer.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an ink cartridge comprising an ink tank body having a plurality of surfaces defining an accommodating chamber therein and an ink outlet part disposed on one of the surfaces thereof. An ink porous member is positioned in the accommodating chamber of the tank body. A cover body has an ink charging inlet and an air inlet part, and being sealed the accommodating chamber of ink tank body. A ventilated screw with a hollow ring is arranged on the air inlet part of the cover body and defines a ventilated channel therein. A tab mechanism is installed to a position on one side of the cover body.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed. Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description, drawings and claims.